The End
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Book 7 of 7. Havoc is the only thing happening when all the questers are being turned into slaves or, worse, being killed. The Chronicles of Ice concludes in this final volume. Rated T for brief language.
1. Elgen

Dear Reader,

You are presumably looking at the back of this fanfiction, or the end of THE END. The end of THE END is the best place to begin THE END, because if you read THE END from the beginning of the beginning of THE END to the end of the end of THE END, you will arrive at the end of the end of your rope.

This book is the last in The Chronicles of Ice, and even if you have braved the previous six volumes, you probably can't stand such unpleasantries as a white fire, five kidnapped people, a secret organization, a mischief of rats, and a more than one haunting secret about Dr. C.J. Hatch.

It has been my solemn occupation to complete the history of the Ice Age questers, and at last I am finished. You likely have some other occupation, so if I were you I would click on another fanfiction, so THE END does not finish you.

With all due respect,

L.Q. Brooks

* * *

1. Elgen

Sid scooted back at what Hatch had just said, and looked around at the other questers, each looking twice as terrified as the last. "Now, questers, I must tell you something," Hatch went on, "you don't think you were brought together on accident? I'm sorry for not making that clear earlier. I have been watching you always in many shapes." Suddenly the doctor began to glow yellow, and he turned into these people: Rickchaw, Jesse, Peter, Spencer, and the serpent. Taylor gasped.

"That's right, fools!" he yelped. Humphrey and Kate winced as they thought about how it was him, then, who had killed Kate's father. Violet, not quite as scared as her friends, began to growl, and she lay down in a menacing matter. She pounced, and hit Hatch's slightly bleeding arm, and the man silently shrieked. Then, suddenly, as if he had been pretending the whole time, he ran towards Violet, picked her up by her hind legs, tossed her around a few times in his arms, and threw her against a wall.

* * *

Scrat was not having a good time either. Just another happy way to get burnt to death. He thought about the Earth's core and the lava, and shuddered.

ENJOYING YOUR VACATION? THAT'S JUST DANDY  
WELL GO TO THE VOLCANO FROM THE DRINKS OF CANDY

The volcano from the drinks of candy? What the hell did that mean? He looked around for any sign of a volcano, and found one pretty quickly. But this was the catch: it was erupting pink lava! Rancid Scrat-hairs! But, he had to do it...for Manny. Reluctantly but surely, at top speed but wishing he was at the bottom speed, stepping on the oozing pink, he soon, very well, found himself rushing towards the volcano like a complete idiot.

His feet were nearly only bone by the time he found the nut. Luckily, he would get some more good news this time, if he was careful enough to read it without getting burnt.

THIS IS THE VERY LAST NUT, SCRAT MY FRIEND  
BUT IN THE MARK IT SHALL GO IN THE END OF _THE END_

The last nut! The very last nut! Hopefully, that is. Now all he had to do was find what the mark meant, and where it lay.

* * *

Humphrey, Kate, and Diego all rushed to Violet's side, who, coincidentally, was letting out violet blood. How could this be? The final battle had begun, but who would have known it would have been Violet that died? "Humphrey...remember what that...serpent said...about...me being...in love with...you?" she said, barely breathing. The grey wolf nodded and leaned down, taking her paw while the blood still sprayed from her head. "Its...true...I love you," she continued. Humphrey knelt down and kissed her on the cheek, the wolf gave one last twitch. The hand holding Humphrey thudded to the floor, and Violet moved no more.

Violet...no, Manny couldn't pretend he liked her very much. They didn't even know each other very well, as the redhead never talked much. What was that saying? A dumb blond, smart Asian? Violet seemed to be Asian, but she never showed her true talents very well. "Good show, jolly good show," Hatch interrupted. "Now, take all the humans to the hypnotizing area, these animals to the special room, and..." he let Buck out of the locket and handed him to a girl with salt and pepper looking hair. Black and white. He beckoned to Diego and Sid also as he said, "these three, you shall take to the feeding room." The girl nodded solemnly, and dragged the three into a dark hall.

**AR: **THE END has began you, for you have began the beginning of THE END. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	2. Daily Basis

2. Daily Basis

Manny woke up to a blinding light, sort of what Sid had faced not too long ago. He turned his head immediately and looked sternly into the eyes of the salt and pepper girl, who was picking up a small tablespoon of broth in a small cup. "You! You brought my friends to their death place! Why?" he demanded. The girl looked up at the mammoth, and he could see there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them and said, "You don't understand, Manfred. It's much more than that.

"They captured us. Mareth, a man with only one leg, Ichabod, a man as old as time itself, Kayla, a girl who was put in an orphanage at the age of 3, due to a plane crash that killed her mother, father, and two sisters. Tranapple, a lady way overweight, and me, Virgil. I'm sorry I had to do that, but Hatch would kill me if I didn't." Manny couldn't help feeling bad for Mareth, Ichabod, Kayla, Tranapple, and, most of all, Virgil. How had Hatch captured them? It must have been all in different places.

"Yes. Mareth, he stole from New York, New York. Ichabod was stolen from Norfolk, England. Kayla was stolen from Columbus, Ohio. Tranapple was stolen from Las Vegas, Nevada. And, I was stolen from Topeka, Kansas. I can read minds, you know." They were both silent for a moment, then Virgil continued, "I'm sorry I have to do this. Hatch wants too...fatten you up, I cannot tell a lie. Then he'll rip you open. If you get away or any of us five get away, I will be shocked immediately. Why me? That's the same question I ask myself."

Manny took a sip of the broth and tasted the best thing he had had in his entire life. Chunky Noodle Soup, they called it. When he went in for another bite, he looked up at Virgil's still weeping face. He looked down at the broth and said, "Here. Have a taste." The salt and pepper girl looked down at the soup and, even though Hatch would shock her painfully for it, she had only ever gotten a fourth of bread and a Dixie Cup of water for lunch. For breakfast and dinner she had nothing. She took a small sip when a ringing alarm went off. Virgil left the room, and another man came in.

He was carrying a small briefcase, and he had a black jumpsuit. He sat down his briefcase and stumbled into the chair Virgil had been sitting in only seconds earlier. The mammoth studied the man carefully and asked, "Mareth?" The man smiled and nodded, but did not touch the cup of broth, to feed Manny. Instead he grabbed a small thing of medicine, and carefully put it on his hip, right where his leg had been cut off. When he was done he turned to the mammoth and smiled once more.

"What's wrong with Virgil? She told me about your leg, and Ichabod's age but, what about her?" Manny asked. "Oh, a tornado whisked away her home and she was left alone on her tiny farm with nothing but a seed for a tree, and a chicken egg. Nothing else. She had to take a sip of the raw egg each day just in order to stay alive. Then, Hatch, after he caught me and Kayla...you can guess." Manfred softly nodded. "How long have I been asleep, Mareth?" "Oh, about six days. Long rest. No pills or anything."

Manny didn't say anything, mostly because he, really, had nothing to say. Finally he came up with, "How, exactly, long do I have before I am fattened up and skewered?" The mammoth asked, softly shivering at the thought. "A day. I'm sorry, Manny, I don't want you to hate me for this..." "No, I don't, I understand. Virgil told me all about it." Mareth nodded. After at least an hour of being silent, thinking over everything, Mareth spoke once more to the prisoner that he had rather not imprisoned.

"Manny, after an hour and a half a small bell goes off, as you heard with Virgil. Then, another person walks in. You'll meet everyone, Virgil was your first one of the day. I don't really know who is coming next, but, I must warn you, they are all not such as kind as Virgil and I. Kayla is, of course, but I don't know when you will have her. When that bell goes off, I will leave and your next supervisor will come in." Soon, ironically, a bell went off and Mareth stepped out of the room.

Kayla couldn't have been more than thirteen. She was about Sid's height, and maybe Wiress' size around. So she was a pretty average looking girl, and she had more in common with Wiress than Manny ever believed. After her mother, father, Brenda, and Michelle, had died in a plane crash, she had never been quite the same. She didn't even stay in the room for a very long time, and she left without her alarm going off. Finally, after 30 seconds of waiting, Mareth, Kayla, Virgil, Ichabod, and Tranapple all walked in and said in unison, "We're tired of being bossed around by Hatch. We're busting you, and your friends, out of here.

**AR: **Thanks to KaylaDestroyer, I have made a success in this series, so I thanked you with putting you as a character in the last book. Hope you're liking the story so far!


	3. The Feeding Room

3. The Feeding Room

"Onward, Aoshima!" which was the first thing that popped into Manny's flabbergasted mind when they all decided they would risk their own lives to save the questers, which really meant a lot to the mammoth. Who knew he would be saved by the people who tried to fatten him up so their boss could skewer him? It made absolutely no sense, but it didn't seem that any of them, which meant Mareth, Virgil, Kayla, Ichabod, and Tranapple, would take no for an answer.

Tranapple looked around to see if he heard right. "Um, right, we're all Aoshima, apparently." Manny turned red in the face, more sheepish than he had ever been. "All right, well, enough chitchat, we can do that if we win the war. Let's move it, guys, before all the questers become roast pig, and rat food. Does no one, but me, care? Let's get on with it!" Ichabod exclaimed in his rickety and rigid old voice, that seemed as though it was an old plank of wood, that could break in half at any moment.

Mareth, who couldn't very well run, was hoisted onto Tranapple's back and they all ran out of the hospital room, and yet, no one, but Virgil, though even she forgot at that moment, knew where the feeding room was, so they could save Diego, Sid, and Buck. They didn't have a lot of time, either, at that, but they had to burn time. Manny turned to his guardians as he said, "Do you know where they've got the wolves and the humans?" Virgil was the first to speak up. "The next hall to the right. Each is neighbors of hospital rooms."

The six people rushed towards HALL 02B, where they had hidden Humphrey, Kate, Crash, Eddie, and the others. They glanced around for any sign of questers, and the first room they found held Crash and Eddie. "Alright, everybody! Let's get them free!" Manny demanded, and they immediately followed his orders. Ichabod stumbled over to the bed, where the guardian was a person named Georgia, who was stolen from the Atlantic Ocean. No questions. The old man finally reached the bed, when the entire hallway went up in flames.

* * *

THIS IS THE VERY LAST NUT, SCRAT MY FRIEND  
BUT IN THE MARK IT SHALL GO IN THE END OF _THE END_

What the hell did that mean? In the mark it shall go in the end of THE END? Alright, then. Scrat thought about marks. Marks...marks...marks...Nope, none came to mind when he thought about it? Marks of Secret? No, that was in New York. Well, where would the mark be? He needs _your _help! Oh, wow. We just had a little Dora the Explorer moment there. Hmm. Anyway, he needs _your _help! Scrat is telling me to say 20 letter words to pass the time while he is thinking. Alright.

acetylcholinesterase  
adrenocorticosteroid  
adrenocorticotrophic  
adrenocorticotrophin  
adrenocorticotropins  
anthropocentricities  
anthropomorphization  
antiauthoritarianism  
anticonservationists  
antifluoridationists

Got it! Scrat knows what he's gotta do!

* * *

Virgil and Kayla screamed as they watch Ichabod's jumpsuit catch on fire. No one would be dumb enough to go in there now! Finally, in desperation, he flung Crash and Eddie over to the others, and Manny caught them on his tusks. Ichabod stumbled over and planted a small kiss on Georgia's cheek, and they died in each other's arms. Ichabod: he was kind, old, wise, and brave. Did Manny expect him to go? Not really. But did he expect Swordneck, or Violet to go? Exactly.

"Keep it moving, keep it moving!" Mareth demanded, and they all started heading down the hall, screaming to everyone, "There's a fire! Run for your lives! Meet us outside Elgen! I have a plan!" Manny's plan, of course, was quite simple. He would get to the feeding room and get Diego, Sid, and Buck, while everyone else evacuated from the fire. Luckily no one was successfully hypnotized. Suddenly they changed paths and headed towards the mischief of rats room itself, and they would win the final battle.

The feeding room wasn't a very bad place. It was very well put together. Glass ceilings, walls, and floor. Behind a small glass wall was Diego, Sid, and Buck hanging from wires, and below them, at least 200 rats waiting to devour them. Virgil and Manny screamed from behind the wall, and looked for anything to get them into the rat cage. Then, an idea popped into Kayla's head, and reached into her pocket, bringing out a small but effective rock. In one shoot, they had broken the glass wall.

"Good idea, Kayla!" Manny told her, and she merely nodded. Tranapple bravely jumped through and grabbed onto a loose wire. He carefully reached for the animals' paws, but it was no use. The fire had spread into the feeding room, Hatch appeared and flipped a switch, breaking the wires, and sending Diego, Sid, and Buck plummeting to their doom.

**AR: **You're welcome. That's all I really have to say. You're welcome. Bye!


	4. War is Won

4. War is Won

A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civillian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won

It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world

A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world

I believe in nothing  
Not the end and not the start  
I believe in nothing  
Not the earth and not the stars  
I believe in nothing  
Not the day and not the dark  
I believe in nothing  
But the beating of our hearts  
I believe in nothing  
One hundred suns until we part  
I believe in nothing  
Not in satan, not in god  
I believe in nothing  
Not in peace and not in war  
I believe in nothing  
But the truth of who we are

Those words seemed to be bursting through the air as Diego, Sid, and Buck fell. But soon, they would catch on fire, and they had to escape immediately. When they tried to get through the way, they quickly noticed that Hatch had already blocked it. "I'll die here if I have to. But I'm not letting you escape either, if I do." Tranapple, in a moment of bravery, grabbed onto Hatch's shirt, looked out to the glass, and threw him out with the little strength she had.

When Hatch landed, he opened his eyes and found his boss staring sternly into his eyes. "Sir, I promise, just give me one last chance," he tried to speak, but it was no use. His boss was carrying a bloody dagger, and Hatch knew exactly what was to happen. He closed his eyes and waited for his death. Way up on the feeding room, the questers heard nothing but a big scream. Manny, from the vibration, was knocked into the wall, and one of the possums flew off his tusk. He flew into the mischief of rats, and the two possums, confusingly, chased each other until no one could tell who was who. One of them rushed out, while the other, with Diego and Sid, was left to rot.

* * *

When they got outside, there was almost nothing to look at, for most of it had gone up in flames. Anyone in there had died, but Diego, Sid, and one of the possums were sure to be dead either way. All that was left of Elgen was a bunch of flames. Then, three mysterious figures came out of the fog, and no one could tell who, or what, they were. Patches of their fur had been burnt off, and the tallest one's face was crooked, and the nose was broken. But their voices were undeniable.

"The war is won!" Diego exclaimed.

**AR: **The war is won! The war is won! The war is won! But whatever happened to Scrat? Well...


	5. A Wild House Party

5. A Wild House Party

Scrat finally found the mark: the mark of wolves. He, also, soon found a way to put it into the mark in the end of THE END. Just stuff it in, mirroring the opening and the closing scene of Ice Age. There was a loud snap, crackle, pop, and then, without knowing it, Scrat just freed the other questers from Elgen.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Peaches, Happy Birthday to You!" Yes, it was true, Peaches was already celebrating her 2nd birthday. Can you believe it? And guess what her first words were? Guess? I'll tell you, then.

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-li-ly  
But we can all agree that we are we are  
Close as close can be  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-li-ly  
But we can all agree that we are we are  
Close as close can be  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-li-ly  
But we can all agree that we are we are  
Close as close can be  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-li-ly  
But we can all agree that we are we are  
Close as close can be

"Hey, Buck, but that makes no sense. We saw possum bones in the pit," Tranapple told him. Buck shrugged and said, "Possum bones? That must have been Eddie's. Brave kid, Eddie was. Brave, brave kid. But there was nothing we could do about it. Now, let's boogy down!"

I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won

**AR: **All's well that ends well. Well, I hope you enjoyed THE ICE AGE GAMES heptology. Now, let's make like Buck and boogy! THE WAR IS WON!


End file.
